freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Minigry
Minigry (z ang. Minigames), to mechanika gier z serii Five Nights at Freddy's. FNaF 2 Daj Ciasto Dzieciom= Daj ciasto dzieciom (z ang. Take Cake to the children) to jedna z czterech minigier. Rozgrywka Gramy Freddy'm lub jego odpowiednikiem, a naszym celem, jak nazwa wskazuje w tej minigrze trzeba dać ciasto szóstce dzieci, a siódme stoi przed pizzerią i płacze. Cała minigra rozgrywa się w pierwszej w historii pizzerii - "Fredbear Family Dinner". W pewnej chwili pojawi się animacja podczas, której pod Pizzerie podjeżdża samochód, z którego wychodzi różowa postać i zabija siódme dziecko. Gra zakończy się Jumpscare Marionetki. Podczas trwania minigry, Freddy literuje słowa "SAVE HIM". Wygląd postaci Freddy lub jego odpowiednik Freddy jest zbudowany z jasnobrązowych pikseli reprezentujących kolor kostiumu. Nosi też szary kapelusz (Prawdopodobnie Cylinder), trzyma ciasto ze świeczką w ręku oraz dwa, czarne guziki. Dzieci Wygląd szóstki dzieci zależy od tego jak szybko rozdajemy im ciasto. Pierwotnie są kremowe, noszą zieloną bluzkę, niebieskie spodnie i pomarańczowe buty, ale jeśli nie będą dostawać ciasta to będą stawać się coraz czerwone. Natomiast siódme dziecko ma niebieską koszulkę i spodnie oraz czerwone buty. Jeśli Różowa postać się do niego zbliży to zacznie coraz mocniej płakać i jak go zabije, stanie się czarno-szary. Różowa Postać Jak sama nazwa wskazuje to różowa postać zbudowana z pikseli przypominających zarysy człowieka. Tak samo jak on jest prawdopodobnie łysy, ponieważ czubek jego głowy nie ma innych kolorów, co reszta ciała, co by wskazywało na włosy i również jak w przypadku Purple Guy'a ma wyrazistą twarz, która w bardzo dobry sposób pokazuje jego uczucia i emocje. Ciekawostki *Według niektórych Freddy to tak naprawdę FredBear - Pierwszy animatronik, od którego wzieła się nazwa "FredBear:Family Diner". *Według niektórych w minigrze gramy człowiekiem ubranym w kostium. Galeria Pzremiana życia w śmierć.gif|Płaczące dziecko z gry "Daj ciasto dzieciom" MPGHrXU.gif|Animacja gry "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Purple Person.png|Pink Guy w minigierce "Daj ciasto dzieciom|link=Pink Guy Dziecko.gif|Dziecko z minigry "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Zdenerwowane dziecko.gif|Zdenerwowane dziecko z minigry "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Wściekłe dziecko.gif|Wściekłe dziecko z minigry "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Freddydance.gif|Freddy z minigry "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Purple Car.png|Auto Pink Guy'a|link=Pink Guy |-|Idź! Idź! Idź!= Idź! Idź! Idź! (z ang. Go! Go! Go!) to jedna z czterech minigier. Rozgrywka Akcja rozgrywa się w Pirackim Kąciku i sterujemy Foxy'm. Nasz cel polega na tym, by wejść trzy raz do pobliskiego pokoju (Prawdopodobnie Jadalni) oraz rozweselić tam znajdujące się dzieci. Przy pierwszym i drugim podejściu nic się nie dzieje, ale przy trzecim w Pirackim Kąciku pojawi się różowa postać, ta sama co zabiła siódme dziecko w "Daj ciasto dzieciom", a w pokoju zastanie zabite dzieci. Podeście do nich skutkuje Jumpscare Foxy'ego i końcem gry. Wygląd postaci Foxy Foxy jest zbudowany z czerwonych pikseli reprezentujących kolor kostiumu. Poza tym ma prawą rękę, opaskę i brązowe spodnie, wygląda jak oryginalny Foxy z FNaF1. Różowa Postać i dzieci Ich wygląd się nie zmienił od "Daj ciasto dzieciom" Ciekawostki Galeria Fnaf foxy minigame.png|Foxy i Purple Guy z minigry "Idź! Idź! Idź!"|link=Foxy purple4.png|Foxy i 5 zabitych dzieci|link=Foxy Foxy_Minigame_on_Android_(2).png|Dzieci cieszą się, że pojawił się Foxy (Mobilna Wersja) Foxy jest fajny.jpg|Dzieci cieszą się, że pojawił się Foxy FoxySpriteWalkRight.gif|Foxy w minigierce Idź! Idź! Idź! Minigame_Body.png|Martwe dziecko z minigry "Idź ! Idź! Idź!" Różowy gościu 2.png|Pink Guy w minigrze "Idź! Idź! Idź!"|link=Pink Guy Piratecovegogogo.png|Kurtyna z minigry "Idź! Idź! Idź!|link=Piracki Kącik Hooray.png|Dziecko |-|Podaruj Prezenty, Podaruj Życie= Podaruj Prezenty, Podaruj Życie (Z ang. Give Gifts, Give Life) to jedna z czterech minigier. Rozgrywka Jesteśmy Marionetką, której celem jest założenie masek animatroników reprezentujących Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicę i Foxy'ego na cztery ciała zabitych dzieci. Jeśli uda nam się dopełnić tego celu to wyskoczy nam Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego i zakończy minigrę. Podczas jej trwania, Marionetka literuje słowa "HELP THEM" Wygląd Postaci Marionetka Marionetka jest zbudowany z czarnych pikseli reprezentujących kolor kostiumu. Ma też bladą twarz z pustymi oczodołami, z których płyną łzy. Ciekawostki *Przed zakończeniem minigry widać piąte ciało dziecka. **Według niektórych reprezentuje ono Złotego Freddy'ego. Galeria 640px-Fifth body.png|5 dziecko aJnOYtt.png|Jumpscare Złotego Freddy'ego, po minigrze "Give Gifts, Give Live"|link=Golden Freddy Marionetka.png|Marionetka w Give Gifts, Give Life Zabite dziecko.png|Zabite dziecko z minigry Give,Gifts Give Life GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Maska Bonnie'ego GiveThemLifeChica.png|Maska Chici GiveThemLifeFoxy.png|Maska Foxyego GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Maska Freddy'ego |-|URATUJ ICH= URATUJ ICH (Z ang. SAVE THEM) to jedna z czterech minigier. Rozgrywka W minigrze wcielamy się w Freddy'ego, który musi podążać za Marionetką, która idzie do swojego pudełka w Zakątku Nagród. Możemy też eksplorować mapę, ale jeśli nie będziemy chodzić za Marionetką zbyt długo, zakończy się to dowolnym Jumpscare w dowolnej chwili. Podczas minigry, Freddy literuje słowa "SAVE THEM". Można zakończyć minigre na dwa sposoby (Nie licząc losowego Jumpscare, gdy nie będziemy chodzić za Marionetką): #Wejście w dowolny kostium lub dziecko. #Jak Freddy przestanie literować. Opis Mapy Zaczynamy minigre w Części/Usługi, w których są kostiumy Boonie, Chicy i Foxy'ego lub w Biurze, gdzie jest specjalna grafika burka. Są również cztery pokoje imprez, które wyglądają identycznie oraz w we wszystkich pokojach są dwa stoliki i jedno dziecko w Pokoju Imprez 2. Główna Hala jest podzielona na dwie części, w tym w drugiej części jest drugie ciało. Na Scenie stoją Toy Bonie, Toy Freddy i Toy Chica, a koło nich trzecie dziecko. W Zakątku Nagród jest pudełko oraz czwarte ciało. Natomiast w Kąciku Zabaw spaceruje Mangle, nie zwracając uwagi na ostatnią postać reprezentującą dziecko. Jest też Kostium Złotego Freddy'ego, który pojawia się w losowym miejscu na mapie. Ciekawostki * Nie wiadomo jak nazywa się ta gra, dostała taką nazwę od słów, które literuje Freddy. * Bardzo rzadko, możemy spotkać fioletową postać, która nas zabije i w prawym, dolnym rogu ekranu pojawi się napis "You Can't". Galeria Death-minigame-map.gif|Mapa minigry "URATUJ ICH" Chica w minigrze.png|Chica w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|Bonnie w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png|Foxy w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" Marionetka.png|Marionetka w minigrze "URATUJ ICH"|link=Marionetka Savethemchild.png|Zabite dziecko z minigry "URATUJ ICH" Purple_man.png|Purple Guy w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png|Golden Freddy z białymi oczami w mnigrze "URATUJ ICH" GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png|Golden Freddy w mingrze "URATUJ ICH" Mangle_Sprite_(FNaF2).gif|Mangle w minigrze "URATUJ ICH" 660.png|Scena w minigrze FNaF 3 W FNaF 3 mamy 2 rodzaje minigier: standardowe (po nocne) i ukryte. Standardowe uaktywnią się po przejściu nocy od 1 do 5, a ukryte - gdy zrobimy czynność określoną podczas tych standardowych. Standardowe Minigry standardowe nie występują w wersji mobilnej FNaF 3. Noc 1= Opis Mapy Akcja minigry rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z FNaF 1 w trzeciej (prawdopodobnie) odsłonie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Możemy wejść do standardowych pomieszczeń z tej lokacji (wyjątek stanowi Schowek). W Zachodnim Korytarzu czeka na nas wskazówka do uruchomienia dwóch ukrytych minigierek - BB's Air Adventure i Mangle's Quest. Po pizzerii grasują myszy, podłogi są brudne i nieposprzątane a sam dach wydaję się być przeciekający, z powodu licznych kropel deszczu i odbijania się od podłogi światła piorunów. Rozgrywka Ta minigra pojawia się tylko po przejściu Nocy 1. Sterujemy w niej Freddy'm. Celem jest podążanie z Purple/Shadow Freddy'm i dotarcie przed Safe Room, gdzie Freddy zostaje rozłożony przez Purple Guy'a. Nastąpi to po tym, jak spróbujemy wejść do Safe Room'u. Wtedy na dole ekranu wyświetli się czerwony napis "ERR". Gdy się trochę oddalimy, zaatakuje nas Purple Guy. Możemy też zostać zniszczeni w tym miejscu, w którym aktualnie się znajdujemy, gdy przez 2 minuty nie dotrzemy do wyznaczonego miejsca, czyli Safe Room'u. W takim przypadku Purple Guy przyjdzie do nas przez dowolną ścianę. Galeria W budowie... Animatronicsslennardlock.png|. |-|Noc 2= Opis Mapy Akcja minigry rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z FNaF 1 w trzeciej (prawdopodobnie) odsłonie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Możemy wejść do standardowych pomieszczeń z tej lokacji (wyjątek stanowi Schowek). W Zachodnim Korytarzu czeka na nas wskazówka do uruchomienia ukrytej minigierki - Chica's Party. Po pizzerii grasują myszy, podłogi są brudne i nieposprzątane a sam dach wydaję się być przeciekający, z powodu licznych kropel deszczu i odbijania się od podłogi światła piorunów. Rozgrywka Ta minigra pojawia się tylko po przejściu Nocy 2. Sterujemy w niej Bonnie'm. Celem jest podążanie z Purple/Shadow Freddy'm i dotarcie przed Safe Room, gdzie Bonnie spotyka rozłożonego Freddy'ego a następnie zostaje rozłożony przez Purple Guy'a. Nastąpi to po tym, jak spróbujemy wejść do Safe Room'u. Wtedy na dole ekranu wyświetli się czerwony napis "ERR". Gdy się trochę oddalimy, zaatakuje nas Purple Guy. Możemy też zostać zniszczeni w tym miejscu, w którym aktualnie się znajdujemy, gdy przez 2 minuty nie dotrzemy do wyznaczonego miejsca, czyli Safe Room'u. W takim przypadku Purple Guy przyjdzie do nas przez dowolną ścianę. Galeria W budowie... Animatronicsslennardlock.png|. |-|Noc 3= Opis Mapy Akcja minigry rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z FNaF 1 w trzeciej (prawdopodobnie) odsłonie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Możemy wejść do standardowych pomieszczeń z tej lokacji (wyjątek stanowi Schowek). W Zachodnim Korytarzu czeka na nas wskazówka do uruchomienia ukrytej minigierki - STAGE01. Po pizzerii grasują myszy, podłogi są brudne i nieposprzątane a sam dach wydaję się być przeciekający, z powodu licznych kropel deszczu i odbijania się od podłogi światła piorunów. Rozgrywka Ta minigra pojawia się tylko po przejściu Nocy 3. Sterujemy w niej Chicą. Celem jest podążanie z Purple/Shadow Freddy'm i dotarcie przed Safe Room, gdzie Chica spotyka rozłożonego Freddy'ego i Bonnie'go a następnie zostaje rozłożona przez Purple Guy'a. Nastąpi to po tym, jak spróbujemy wejść do Safe Room'u. Wtedy na dole ekranu wyświetli się czerwony napis "ERR". Gdy się trochę oddalimy, zaatakuje nas Purple Guy. Możemy też zostać zniszczeni w tym miejscu, w którym aktualnie się znajdujemy, gdy przez 2 minuty nie dotrzemy do wyznaczonego miejsca, czyli Safe Room'u. W takim przypadku Purple Guy przyjdzie do nas przez dowolną ścianę. Galeria W budowie... Animatronicsslennardlock.png|. |-|Noc 4= Opis Mapy Akcja minigry rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z FNaF 1 w trzeciej (prawdopodobnie) odsłonie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Możemy wejść do standardowych pomieszczeń z tej lokacji (wyjątek stanowi Schowek). W Zachodnim Korytarzu czeka na nas wskazówka do uruchomienia ukrytej minigierki - Shadow Bonnie Minigame. Po pizzerii grasują myszy, podłogi są brudne i nieposprzątane a sam dach wydaję się być przeciekający, z powodu licznych kropel deszczu i odbijania się od podłogi światła piorunów. Rozgrywka Ta minigra pojawia się tylko po przejściu Nocy 4. Sterujemy w niej Foxy'im. Celem jest podążanie z Purple/Shadow Freddy'm i dotarcie przed Safe Room, gdzie Foxy spotyka rozłożonego Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go i Chicę a następnie zostaje rozłożony przez Purple Guy'a. Nastąpi to po tym, jak spróbujemy wejść do Safe Room'u. Wtedy na dole ekranu wyświetli się czerwony napis "ERR". Gdy się trochę oddalimy, zaatakuje nas Purple Guy. Możemy też zostać zniszczeni w tym miejscu, w którym aktualnie się znajdujemy, gdy przez 2 minuty nie dotrzemy do wyznaczonego miejsca, czyli Safe Room'u. W takim przypadku Purple Guy przyjdzie do nas przez dowolną ścianę. Galeria W budowie... Animatronicsslennardlock.png|. |-|Noc 5= Opis Mapy Akcja minigry rozgrywa się po wydarzeniach z FNaF 1 w trzeciej (prawdopodobnie) odsłonie Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Możemy wejść do standardowych pomieszczeń z tej lokacji (wyjątek stanowi Schowek). Dodatkowo możemy wejść już do Safe Room'u. Tym razem w Zachodnim Korytarzu nie dostaniemy żadnej wskazówki dotyczącej ukrytej minigry. Po pizzerii grasują myszy, podłogi są brudne i nieposprzątane a sam dach wydaję się być przeciekający, z powodu licznych kropel deszczu i odbijania się od podłogi światła piorunów. Rozgrywka Ta minigra pojawia się tylko po przejściu Nocy 5. Sterujemy w niej płaczącą duszą zabitego dziecka. Celem jest dotarcie do Safe Room'u. Przed nim spotykamy rozłożonego Freddy'ego, Bonnie'go, Chicę i Foxy'ego. Gdy już do niego wejdziemy spotkamy przestraszonego Purple Guy'a, którego musimy zagonić do stroju Spring Bonnie'go. Galeria W budowie... Animatronicsslennardlock.png|. Ukryte Przejście ukrytych minigierek umożliwi odblokowanie Good End'u. BB's Air Adventure= Dźwięk: Plik:Mb4b.ogg Uruchamianie Tą minigrę można uruchomić każdej nocy poprzez dwukrotne kliknięcie na plakat Balloon Boy'a na CAM08 Rozgrywka Zakończenie zwykłe Należy zebrać wszystkie siedem czerwonych balonów na pierwszej scenie. Gdy zostanie to wykonane, pojawią się drzwi. Wejście w nie zakończy minigrę. Do Good End'u 1 Po zebraniu siedmiu balonów na pierwszej scenie należy wyskoczyć przez górną część lewej ściany na sam dół mapy. Następnie należy pójść w prawo tak długo, aż nie dojdzie się do sceny z jednym zmieniającym kolor balonem. Wystarczy wskoczyć na tę scenę i zebrać ostatni balon. Pokazuje on balony, które umożliwiają nam dostanie się do tortu w Mangle's Quest i dostanie się do duszy zmarłego dziecka w BB's Air Adventure i Chica's Party. 2 Gdy zdobędzie się tort z Mangle's Quest, można pójść podarować tort duszy zmarłego dziecka. Aby to wykonać, wystarczy tak jak wcześniej wyskoczyć poza pierwszą scenę (nie trzeba zbierać wszystkich balonów) i wylądować na balonie. Teraz należy skakać po nich tak długo, aż nie dojdzie się do niebieskiej platformy. Gdy już na niej będziesz wystarczy podejść do duszy. W tym momencie Balloon Boy podaruje duszy tort, otworzy ona oczy i w tym momencie zakończy się minigra, a my otrzymamy Freddy'ego w Happiest Day. Ciekawostki * Aby uzyskać Good End trzeba przejść tą minigrę dwukrotnie: aby zebrać ostatni balon i aby podarować ciasto duszy zmarłego dziecka. Galeria W budowie... Bb's air adventure map.png|Mapa BB's Air Adventure po zebraniu ostatniego balonu |-|Mangle's Quest= Dźwięk: Plik:Mb5.ogg Uruchamianie Wersja PC Tą minigrę można uruchomić tylko podczas nocy 2 poprzez wciśnięcie w odpowiedniej kolejności przycisków na szafie grającej na CAM07 w kolejności: lewy górny, lewy dolny, prawy górny, prawy dolny. Wersja Mobilna Ta minigra uruchamia się automatycznie po ukończeniu Nocy 1. Rozgrywka Zakończenie zwykłe Należy zebrać wszystkie cztery części Mangle rozsypane po trzech scenach. Gdy zostanie to wykonane, pojawią się drzwi. Wejście w nie zakończy minigrę. Do Good End'u Gdy zbierze się ostatni balon z BB's Air Adventure, można pójść zebrać tort. Aby to wykonać, wystarczy dojść do końca mapy (nie trzeba zbierać wszystkich części Mangle) i wyskoczyć przez górną część prawej ściany. Teraz należy spaść na sam dół. Gdy już się tam znajdziemy wystarczy pójść w lewo do balonów. Po nich należy dojść do tortu. Zebranie go zakończy minigrę i pozwoli nam dać go duszy zabitego dziecka w BB's Air Adventure, Chica's Party, STAGE01, Shadow Bonnie Minigame i Happiest Day. Galeria W budowie... Mangle's quest map.png|Mapa Mangle's Quest po zebraniu ostatniego balonu w BB's Air Adventure. |-|Chica's Party= Dźwięk: Plik:Mb8.ogg Uruchamianie Wersja PC Tą minigrę można uruchomić tylko podczas nocy 3 poprzez kliknięcie 4 babeczek, które znajdują się na CAM02, CAM03, CAM04 i CAM06. Wersja Mobilna Ta minigra uruchamia się automatycznie po ukończeniu Nocy 2. Rozgrywka Zakończenie zwykłe Należy nakarmić wszystkie dzieci babeczkami. Gdy zostanie to wykonane, pojawią się drzwi. Wejście w nie zakończy minigrę. Do Good End'u Gdy zdobędzie się tort z Mangle's Quest, można pójść podarować tort duszy zmarłego dziecka. Aby to wykonać, wystarczy podczas schodzenia na niższe piętro skoczyć nad lewą ścianą. Teraz należy dojść do duszy dziecka poprzez doskoczenie do niego po balonach. W tym momencie Chica podaruje duszy tort, otworzy ona oczy i w tym momencie zakończy się minigra, a my otrzymamy Chicę w Happiest Day. Galeria W budowie... Chica's party map.png|Mapa Chica's Party po zebraniu ostatniego balonu w BB's Air Adventure. |-|STAGE01= Dźwięk: Plik:Mb9.ogg Uruchamianie Wersja PC Tą minigrę można uruchomić tylko podczas nocy 4 poprzez kliknięcie na odpowiednie kafelki w Biurze, które odpowiadają kolejno liczbom: 395248. Wersja Mobilna Ta minigra uruchamia się automatycznie po ukończeniu Nocy 3. Rozgrywka Zakończenie zwykłe Należy najpierw zejść ze sceny do dzieci. Spowoduje to glitch'a, który wyrzuci (prawdopodobnie) Golden Freddy'ego poza pierwszą scenę. Należy tak spaść na sam dół. Następnie wystarczy iść cały czas w prawdo aż do drzwi. Wejście w nie zakończy minigrę. Do Good End'u Gdy zdobędzie się tort z Mangle's Quest, można pójść podarować tort duszy zmarłego dziecka. Aby to wykonać, należy wyjść z pierwszej sceny poprzez zejście z niej i podejście do niej od przodu. Glitch przeniesie nas poza nią. Teraz należy spaść na sam dół. Następnie należy pójść do trzeciej sceny (tej, gdzie są drzwi) i wspiąć się na nią po jej lewej ścianie. Potem trzeba skoczyć na prawą ścianę sceny po lewej od tej, na której jesteś aktualnie. Po wspięciu się na górną ścianę tej sceny należy po niej kierować się w lewo tak długo, aż glitch nie wsunie nas na scenę wyżej. Gdy się już tam znajdziemy należy wspiąć się na górną zewnętrzną ścianę po prawej wewnętrznej ścianie. Kierując się w lewo mniej więcej do 3/4 długości górnej ściany, podczas podskoku glitch wsunie nas na scenę wyżej. Skok na lewą wewnętrzną ścianę tego pomieszczenia spowoduje wzniesienie się na górną zewnętrzną ścianę tego samego pomieszczenia. Teraz wystarczy pójść w prawo i na końcu krawędzi skoczyć. Glitch wsunie nas na scenę z duszą zabitego dziecka. Gdy już na niej będziesz wystarczy podejść do duszy. W tym momencie (prawdopodobnie) Golden Freddy podaruje duszy tort, otworzy ona oczy i w tym momencie zakończy się minigra, a my otrzymamy Foxy'ego w Happiest Day. Ciekawostki * Na jednej ze scen brakuje jednego dziecka. Galeria W budowie... Stage01 map.png|Mapa STAGE01 |-|Shadow Bonnie Minigame= Dźwięk: Plik:Mb1.ogg Uruchamianie Wersja PC Tą minigrę można uruchomić tylko podczas nocy 5 poprzez kliknięcie na figurkę Shadow Bonnie'go po prawej stronie Biura. Wersja Mobilna Ta minigra uruchamia się automatycznie po ukończeniu Nocy 4. Rozgrywka Zakończenie zwykłe Wystarczy podlecieć do drzwi. Wejście w nie zakończy minigrę. Do Good End'u Gdy zdobędzie się tort z Mangle's Quest, można pójść podarować tort duszy zmarłego dziecka. Aby to wykonać, wystarczy klawiszem "S" znaleźć scenę z BB's Air Adventure i wyskoczyć przez górną część lewej ściany. Teraz wystarczy klawiszem "S" znaleźć scenę Shadow Bonnie'go. W tym momencie Shadow Bonnie podaruje duszy tort, otworzy ona oczy i w tym momencie zakończy się minigra, a my otrzymamy Bonnie'go w Happiest Day. Ciekawostki * Nie jest do końca pewne, w którym miejscu znajduje się scena z BB's Air Adventure * Ta minigra zwana jest jeszcze czasami Glitch Minigame. Galeria W budowie... Shadow bonnie minigame map.png|Mapa Shadow Bonnie Minigame |-|Happies Day = Dźwięk: Plik:Mb2.ogg Uruchamianie Wersja PC Tą minigrę można uruchomić każdej nocy poprzez kliknięcie dwukrotnie na plakat Marionetki na CAM03. Minigrę można uruchomić każdej nocy, ale tylko po odpowiednim przejściu wszystkich poprzednich minigierek, można po ukończeniu tej minigry otrzymać Good End. Wersja Mobilna Ta minigra uruchamia się automatycznie po ukończeniu Nocy 5. Rozgrywka Zakończenie zwykłe Dopóki nie ukończysz wszystkich minigier w odpowiedni sposób (do Good End'u), możesz jedynie pójść do przodu, w celu sprawdzenie już stojących tam postaci lub cofnąć się do drzwi. Wejście w nie zakończy minigrę. Do Good End'u Gdy podarujemy tort duszy zmarłego dziecka we BB's Air Adventure, Chica's Party, STAGE01 i Shadow Bonnie Minigame po podejściu do stołu, przy którym stoi dusza zmarłego dziecka, podarujemy jej tort. Otworzy ona oczy, przybierze maskę Golden Freddy'ego (prawdopodobnie), wszystkie dusze znikną a maski opadną na ziemię. Gdy balony tam znajdujące się znikną z ekranu - odblokujesz Good End. Ciekawostki * Kolor balonów jest zawsze losowy. Galeria W budowie... Happiest day map.png|Mapa Happiest Day przed przejściem wszystkich ukrytych minigierek FNaF 4 W FNaF 4 występują minigry, tak samo jak w drugiej i trzeciej części. Każda minigra występuje między nocami. Co ciekawe, przed każdą minigrą jest napis "5 days until the party" z Pol.: "5 dni przed imprezą'"' (Cyfry się zmieniają z nocami) A na każdym końcu "Tomorrow is another day" co znaczy: "Jutro jest kolejny/inny dzień". W minigrach sterujemy dzieckiem. Niektóry sądzą, że minigry to jest jeden wielki koszmar który dzieje się w dzień naszego małego bohatera. Minigra 1 Występuję po kliknięciu New Game W Menu przed Nocą 1. Na początek wita nas pluszowy Fredbear. Znajdujemy się w pokoju, w którym jest łóżko, stolik nocny i animatroniki, oraz zamknięte drzwi, a na łóżku siedzi pluszowy FredBear i na nas się cały czas patrzy. W tle słychać straszny śmiech, a nasz bohater cały czas płaczę.Gdy kilkanaście razy podejdziemy do drzwi,nasz bohater będzie leżał na podłodze i płakał,wtedy minigra się zakończy i zaczniemy pierwszą noc Minigra 2 BonniePlush.png|Pluszowy Bonnie ChicaPlush.png|Pluszowa Chica FreddyPlush.png|Pluszowy Freddy Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|Fredbear Spring_Bonnie.gif|Spring Bonnie Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|Pluszowy Fredbear Child_Fetal.gif|Płaczący Chłopiec Child_Kneel.gif|Płaczący Chłopiec Mangledestroyed.png|Mangle Springbonniemask.png|Maska Springbonnie'ego Springbonnienohead.png|Bezgłowy Springbonnie Fredbearcostume.png|Człowiek w kostiumie Fredbeara Foxy_Plushy.png|Pluszowy Foxy Fredbear_and_Friends.gif|Telewizor Fnaf4Minigame.png|Przebieg minigry z 1 nocy Bullies.gif|Brat i jego koledzy Kid_4_Balloon.gif|Dziecko z balonem Kid_5_Laugh.gif|Śmiejący się nastolatek Kid.png 0.png Dziewczynka.png Brat.png Chłopiec w minigrze.png DziewczynkazZabawkami.png DziewczynkazPlushtrapem.png|Dziewczynka z Plushtrap'em 145.png|Auto 1004.png|Szafka 1006.png|Zegar 1010.png|Różowe łóżko 1011.png|Różowa szafka 1016.png|Sofa 1017.png|Dywanik Endo.png|Endoszkielet Ręka Endoszkieletu.png|Ręka endoszkieletu Endo2.png|Głowa Endoszkieletu ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|Cień Fredbear'a Fnaf4_parts.png|Zaplecze Występuję po przejściu nocy 1 Znowu znajdujemy się w pokoju chłopca,ale z tą różnicą,że drzwi będą otwarte (nie wiadomo przez kogo). Możemy wtedy się rozejrzeć po domu. Z prawej strony wejdziemy do pokoju (prawdopodobnie siostry czyli dziewczynki ugryzionej przez Baby w minigierce z Sister Location), a przy łóżku zauważymy rozłożoną Mangle. Gdy pójdziemy do lewej strony domu będziemy wchodzić do salonu z kanapą i telewizorem. Jeśli podejdziemy do telewizora, wyskoczy nam brat chłopca z głową Foxy'ego (prawdopodobnie urwał głowę z pluszaka) i nas wystraszy.Po tej minigierce rozpoczynamy noc 2. Minigra 3 Występuję po przejściu nocy 2 Znajdujemy się w Fredbear Family Dinner. Nasz bohater leży pod stołem i płacze. Po chwili wstaje i chce wyjść stąd. Jeśli pójdziemy w lewo, zobaczymy dwa poznane nam Shadow animatroniki: Shadow Bonnie i Shadow Freddy. Gdy się wrócimy pokazuje się nam Purple Guy z pracownikiem. Purple Guy uczy nowego pracownika, jak zakładać kostium (tu: kostium SpringBonniego). Jeśli udamy się do wyjścia, wejdzie (prawdopodobnie) pracownik w kostiumie Fredbeara, gdy pójdziemy cały czas w lewo, po pewnym czasie on nas złapie i zaczniemy Noc 3. Minigra 4 Występuję po przejściu nocy 3 '' Znów jesteśmy w restauracji. Tym razem będziemy mogli wyjść na zewnątrz, gdzie spotkamy dzieciaki w naszym wieku i jednego starszego chłopca. Jeden z dzieciaków swoim wyglądem przypomina Balloon Boy'a z FNaF 2. Będziemy się kierowali w stronę domu, gdzie znów czeka brat pod łóżkiem naszego bohatera. Gdy podejdziemy do TV, włączy nam się reklama Fredbear & Friends z 1983 roku. Minigra się kończy, gdy podejdziemy do łóżka naszego bohatera. Zaczniemy tym sposobem Noc 4. Minigra 5 ''Występuję po przejściu nocy 4 Jesteśmy w restauracji zamknięci w Parts & Service (to jest nawiązanie do FNaF 1 i 2). Chłopiec będzie błagał kogoś, żeby go wypuścić, ale będzie ignorowany. Pod koniec będzie płakał jak wcześniej i skończy się minigra. Zaczniemy noc 5. Minigra 6 Występuję po przejściu nocy 5 Ta minigierka która pokazuje konsekfencje The Bite of 83. Jesteśmy w szpitalu otoczeni bandą kolegów naszego brata, z maskami animatroników na głowach. Nic nie możemy zrobić tylko przewijać tekst. Oprychy będą chcieli wsadzić chłopca, czyli naszego bohatera do paszczy Fredbeara , nie wiedząc co się stanie. Po napisie "On THREE. One... two..." (pol. Na trzy. Raz... Dwa...) wsadzą głowę tego chłopca do paszczy Fredbeara, żeby on go ugryzł. Minigra 7 Występuję po przejściu nocy 6 Po nocy 6 ukazują się nam wszystkie pluszaki: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy bez głowy i pluszowy Fredbear, który ciągle przy nas był. Będą znikać raz za razem ukazując nam, że ten chłopiec umarł. Zakończymy grę z 2 gwiazdkami w menu głównym. Ciekawostki * One opowiadają losy dziecka, które według teorii stało się Marionetką.Teoria ta jednak stała się fałszywa po wyjściu FFPS'a bo FFPS mówi nam że ofiarą w Marionetce jest dziecko z Take Cake To The Children we FNaF'ie 2.Teraz niewiadomo czy dziecko kogoś nawiedziło (Jest teoria że dziecko nawiedziło Molten Freddy'iego). * Akcja rozgrywa się we Fredbear's Family Dinner, w 1983 FNaF SL Minigierka z Baby= # Minigierka z FNaF SL. Można do niej się dostać w Extra Menu klikając na ikonkę pixelowej Baby, która pojawia się gdy na nią najedziemy myszką. Do Minigry można się dostać także poprzez Jumpscare (Najczęściej w czwartej nocy). # Jesteśmy Baby, która daje dzieciom CupCake'ki. Mamy Czas (odliczanie od 60 do 0), ale gdy damy wszystkim dzieciom ciastka i dostaniemy loda nie idziemy gdzie GOAL, tylko wracamy na początek mapy. Gdy wrócimy na sam początek rzucamy tego loda. Wtedy przyjdzie do nas dziewczynka. Baby chowa ją w sobie. Jest to prawdopodobnie The Bite of 83. Dostajemy za to 2 gwiazdkę. |-|Minigierka z Purple Guy'em (Custom Night)= Po skończeniu dowolnego trybu nocy czasami pojawią się krótkie Minigry. W pierwszej minigierce pojawia się nam miasteczko, machający do nas ludzie i Purple Guy (Pan Afton) idący po ścieżce. Kiedy dojdzie do końca ścieżki, kończy nam się minigra. Prawdopodobnie akcja tej minigry dzieje się po Gameplay Sister Location gdy Ennard (przypuszczenia, że to Ennard poprzez fioletowe oczy) jako Micheal Afton wraca do domu. Druga minigra jest praktycznie taka sama. W trzeciej minigrze Afton zdaje się być lekko zielonkawy, a jeden z mieszkańców przestał się uśmiechać i do nas machać, a raczej wygląda na zaniepokojonego. W czwartej minigrze Afton jest trochę bardziej zielonkawy i tym razem aż trzech ludzi jest zaniepokojonych. W piątej minigrze Afton przypomina wyglądem zombie i zniknęła większość mieszkańców. W szóstej minigrze Afton stał się lekko fioletowy, wszyscy ludzie są zaniepokojeni, niektórzy się chowają za domami. Większości zaś nie ma. W siódmej i ostatniej minigrze Afton jest bardzo fioletowy i zgarbiony. Wszyscy ludzie są w swoich domach z powodu przestraszenia się Aftona i zostało tylko dwóch chowających się za swoimi domami. Pod koniec minigry Afton się zatrzymuje. Jego głowa się trzęsie, jego gardło wygląda jakby było spuchnięte i nagle Ennard wyskakuje z jego ciała i wchodzi do kanałów. Ciało Aftona zostaje puste oraz leży na chodniku. Chwilę później słyszymy jak Ennard głosem Baby kilka razy mówi You Won't Die co oznacza Nie Zginiesz. Po powiedzeniu tych słów Afton paranormalnie ożywa. Tak powstał Purple Guy. Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:FNaF 4 Kategoria:FNaF SL